El corazon de Sesshomaru
by Daniela taisho
Summary: Drabble! El frio corazón del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste cambio con el tiempo, empezó a preocuparse por los demás, a saber cuidar y proteger a las personas que significaban algo importante para el! Pero como paso esto?


El corazón de Sesshomaru…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen…. Son de Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Drabble! El frio corazón del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste cambio con el tiempo, empezó a preocuparse por los demás, a saber cuidar y proteger a las personas que significaban algo importante para el! Pero como paso esto?

Sesshomaru hijo de Inu no Taisho e Irusae un yokai de corazon frio que detestaba a los humanos, por la simple razón de que su padre perdió la vida tratando de proteger a una humana y a su medio hermano Inuyasha…

Nunca llego a sentir compasión por nadie, nunca había expresado ningún tipo de sentimiento cálido hacia los demás, su corazón estaba sumergido por odio y resentimiento, Odio hacia su hermano porque pensó que su padre lo prefirió a el y resentimiento hacia su padre porque siendo el, el mayor heredo una espada que el consideraba inútil ya que servía para revivir a 100 muertos de una sola agitada y eso no era de su interés!

Su carácter siempre fue frio y duro, en él nunca se reflejó una sonrisa, sin importar en la situación que estuviera su rostro siempre se encontraba inexpresivo siempre se encerró en conseguir a tessaiga (la espada de su medio hermano) ese era su propósito ya que con ella conseguiría ser el Yokai más fuerte de toda la región y podría superar a su padre en fuerza, lo derrotaría sería superior a el! Pero ocurrió algo que obviamente no estaba en sus planes, conoció a una pequeña niña, que cuando el se encontraba lastimado ella se ocupó de el, le llevaba alimentos, agua, incluso acepto golpes de unos hombres para así poder ayudarlo… Sin embargo el seguía despreciándola, le decía que no necesitaba de ella ni de lo que le ofrecía… Pero aun así la pequeña criatura le regalo una sonrisa con su carita toda lastimada.. Esto conmovió su corazón? O todavía no?

Un dia la vida de la pequeña fue arrebatada por una manada de lobo, el Lord de las tierras del oeste pasaba por ahí, encontró su cuerpo frio y golpeado, desenvainando a Tenseiga decidió regresarle la vida, quizás lo hizo para probar el poder que poseía la espada que su padre le había heredado, sin embargo ese acto que tuvo con la pequeña marco un nuevo camino para él, la niña se dispuso a seguirlo, asi ella ya no estaría sola, tendría a alguien que la protegiera… Y asi con el tiempo la niña permaneció junto al gran Lord y su acompañante Jaken, sonriendo cada dia, mostrando una dulzura que solo personas como ella podrían tener… La compañía de la dulce niña logro que el corazon del Lord el cual se encontraba en la oscuridad, apareciera poco a poco, logro que este no se sintiera solo y triste, ella una pequeña humana, de la especie que el tanto despreciaba se había convertido en algo importante para el! Incluso su madre lo admitió el había adoptado el mismo mal habito de su padre! Según ella era el encariñarse con los humanos…

En una ocasión cuando la vida de la pequeña estaba en peligro, y su cuerpo se encontraba inerte y frio, el pudo reconocer que no valía la pena sacrificar la vida de Lin por una simple espada! Su madre al ver lo que significaba la niña para su hijo decidió ayudarlo, hizo que la niña obtuviera una segunda oportunidad, y cuando esta abrió los ojos y con su tierna voz pronuncio "Sesshomaru-sama", logro algo más en el que no había ocurrido antes, Sesshomaru tuvo un gesto de cariño hacia ella colocando su mano en el pequeño rostro de la dulce niña que apenas recuperaba su calor… Una Humana! Una pequeña niña había cambiado radicalmente al más frio de los Yokai!

**N/A: **Es sorprendente no? Como una persona que era tan fría cambio por la influencia cálida de otra persona! No crean, eso pasa en la vida real lastimosamente pocas veces que ni nos damos cuenta! Pero Gracias a Dios hay personas como Rumiko Takahashi que plasman los sentimientos y las acciones puras que un humano es capaz de realizar! Aplausos para ella, que ha hecho un gran trabajo con sus creaciones y lo que pretendía transmitir en ellas!

Reviews Si Por Favor son bien recibidos sin importar como sean!


End file.
